Par delà le temps
by DrarryLifu
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après la mort? Voici une question à laquelle tout êtres humains a déjà été confronté. Mais Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, va en connaître la réponse. Une mort, une nouvelle vie, un voyage à travers les années et les dimensions, une époque bien précise, un héritage particulier et une totale renaissance. Bashing!Weasley/Maraudeur/Puissant!Harry/TimeTrave
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**:_

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

Des traîtres. Tous des traîtres...

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire une chose pareille?! Il avait tout fait pour eux. Il avait tué Voldemort, il leurs avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il leur avait tout donné et voilà comment ça se finissait?!

Non, jamais! Il refusait de finir sa vie de cette façon! Mais en même temps, il était fatigué. Il en avait marre de devoir constamment se battre pour pouvoir vivre...

-Bonjour, Harry Potter.

Le jeune adulte se retourna et vit une silhouette s'avancée vers lui. Silhouette qu'il reconnu rapidement.

-Professeur Snape? Hm, non bien évidemment... Je devrais plutôt vous appeler La Mort.

-Tu es très perspicace, mon jeune ami. Tu as raison je suis ce que les hommes appellent la mort. Mais tu peux m'appeler Minuit car tel est mon vrai nom.

-Je vois. Alors ça y est. C'est la fin... Soupira le Survivant.

Minuit regarda Harry, aucune expression ne figurait sur son visage.

-Oui et non. Je dirais plutôt une seconde chance. Vois-tu je te suis redevable d'une dette immense. Expliqua-t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Tu m'as libéré d'un lourd fardeau par le passé.

-Les reliques... Compri le brun.

-Exactement. J'ai commis une grave erreur en les créant. Mais toi, tu as su m'en libéré. Expliqua la mort. Tu as été mon maître pendant une courte période, mais tu as préféré te débarrasser de ces artéfacts. Et pour ça je te suis reconnaissant.

-Je comprend. Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

-Eh bien, j'ai vu la façon dont tu as été trahis par ceux que tu pensais comme étant tes amis. Un mariage arrangé avec Ginevra Weasley, son accès total à tes voûtes, et ton assassina par la main de Ronald Weasley pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangé dans leur richesse. Je dois reconnaître que la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux.

Harry resta muet, ne souhaitant pas repensé à cette infame trahison. Rien que d'y penser le faisait souffrir comme aucun doloris n'avait pu le faire.

-Je te donne donc deux choix. Le premier est que tu revienne à la vie en tant que Harry Potter, pour que tu puisse accomplir ta vengeance comme bon te semblera.

Harry n'était franchement pas emballé par cette idée. Il en avait sérieusement assez de devoir vivre de façon aussi sombre.

-Le deuxième. Reprit Minuit. N'est ni plus, ni moins qu'une réincarnation. Nouveau corps, nouvelle époque, nouvelle univers, et nouvelle identité. Tu auras toutes les cartes en main, pour vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaiteras.

-Voilà qui est plus plaisant. Songea le brun.

-Bien sûr, tu peux aussi choisir de seulement mourrir et rejoindre ceux que tu aime...

Harry hésitait beaucoup. Soit tout se terminait une bonne fois pour toute. Soit il poursuivait l'histoire dans une totale renaissance.

-Le choix n'était pas très compliqué. J'ai choisis Minuit.

-La renaissance, n'est-ce pas? Devina la Mort.

-Exact. Mais j'ai une requête à vous soumettre. Affirma le brun.

-Quelle est-elle? Demanda Minuit, intrigué.

-Je veux que Ronald et Ginevra Weasley se retrouvent sur la paille. Et je veux que jamais ils ne s'en relèvent.

-Hm. Cela me paraît tout à fait réalisable. C'est d'accord, de toute façon je n'aime pas les gents malhonnête.

-Pourtant vous faisiez une très bonne équipe avec Voldemort. Narga Harry.

Minuit d'autorisa un léger sourire.

-Il est vrai que Tom Riddle était un homme très bon envers moi. Mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais pensé, il n'as jamais menti sur ses intentions, il à toujours été clair sur ce qu'il voulait faire du monde sorcier.

-Hm... Pas faux. Au moins il savait faire preuve d'honnêteté, ça fais penché légèrement la balance. Dite! J'ai une question. Après sa mort qu'est-il advenu de son âme?

-Comme tu le sais, son âme avait été souillée et déchirée à plusieurs reprises. De ce fait quand il est mort, son âme n'a pas survécu au voyage jusqu'au purgatoire.

-Je vois...

Minuit se mit à tourné tout autour du jeune adulte qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il arrivait à l'homme.

-Que faîtes vous? Demanda finalement Harry.

-Je façonne ton nouveau corps.

Harry cru avoir mal entendu.

-P... Pardon?! S'exclama Harry.

-Tu pensais pouvoir renaître à cette époque avec ton apparence actuelle? Pense aux conséquences.

Le brun fut surpris des paroles de Minuit.

Comment diable savait-il pour l'époque où il voulait renaître?

-On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Expliqua calmement la mort, comme pour répondre à la question muette du survivant. Et voilà...

Minuit fit apparaître un double de la nouvelle apparence du survivant pour que ce dernier puisse s'observer.

-Eh... Eh bien, c'était rapide! Et je... Mon dieu, c'est moi ça?! Fit Harry surpris de cette nouvelle apparence.

Il était réellement magnifique. Ses années de malnutrition avaient totalement disparu. Il mesurait à présent environ 1m75 et avait un fine silhouettes très bien proportionnée. Il avait un visage d'ange, des cheveux presque aussi blond que ceux de Malfoy, des yeux d'un bleu très prononcé, on aurait dit que ses iris étaient faites de particule de glace et sa bouche était ornée de fines lèvres d'un rose pâle presque féminin.

-Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte. Souffla Harry.

-Tu égale presque de moitié la beauté d'un dieu. Expliqua Minuit.

-Eh bien. Les dieux doivent avoir une apparence bien trop belle pour que l'on puisse la concevoir.

-C'est exactement ça. Mais bon trêve de bavardage. Il est bientôt temps pour toi de renaître Harry Potter. Ou devrais-je dire Zephyr Ulrich, derniers membre vivant de la famille Ulrich, la plus grande famille de sorciers des États-Unis.

-Encore orphelin. Bon heureusement que j'ai l'habitude. Merci pour cette nouvelle chance, Minuit. Fit Harry, où plutôt Zephyr.

-Ne sois pas reconnaissant. Vis seulement comme bon te semble.

Se furent les derniers mots qu'entendit le blond avant de se sentir aspiré de la même façon que lors d'un voyage en portoloin.

_Fin du Prologue._


	2. 1-Renaissance

_**1-Renaissance:**_

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

Harry Potter, maintenant Zephyr Ulrich, attendait patiemment dans le hall du château de Poudlard. Il avait débuté sa nouvelle vie quelques jours auparavant, afin de se créer une histoire et de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Il était désormais Lord Zephyr Ulrich, dernier héritier de la noble et ancestrale famille Ulrich, connu pour être la plus puissante des États-Unis. Officiellement il avait intégré l'école de Poudlard pour élargir sa culture magique et son influence dans le monde.

-Monsieur Ulrich, vous allez passé sur l'estrade dans quelques minutes. Êtes vous prêt? Interrogea une Minerva Mcgonnal plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs.

-Oui, je suis prêt. Néanmoins, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs comme quoi il faudrait battre un troll adulte pour avoir accès au choixpeau. Je suis un peu nerveux. Expliqua le blond.

Le professeur de métamorphose sembla outré au vu de son expression.

-Je vois que mes lions ne savent toujours pas se tenir. Je rassure tout de suite Mr Ulrich, aucun troll ne vous attend derrière cette porte.

-Je vois, tant mieux alors. Sourit le jeune homme.

Il savait bien évidemment que cette histoire de troll était fausse, mais il adorait voir la tête de son ancienne directrice de maison lorsqu'on lui en parlait.

-Très bien Mr Ulrich. C'est à vous. Averti la vieille femme.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers l'imposante porte en bois qui trônait devant lui avant d'en franchir le seuil.

Touts les élèves de la grande salle se retournèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus vieux qu'un première année.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège à la table des professeurs et s'avança jusqu'à son pupitre.

-Chers élèves, aujourd'hui nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un tout nouvel élève venu tout droit d'Amérique. Je vous demande de réservé un fier accueil à votre nouveau camarade, Zephyr Ulrich!

Le blond s'avança jusqu'au tabouret où l'on lui mettrait le choixpeau. Toute la gente féminine bavait devant ce magnifique spécimen. Après tout Minuit lui avait bien dit que sa beauté était quasiment surhumaine.

Il s'asseya sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui, le choixpeau en main. Il éprouva tout de même une certaine nostalgie, à revivre ce moment qui avait autrefois changé sa vie et qui allait, aujourd'hui, faire de même.

Une fois le choixpeau mis sur sa tête, le dialogue commença:

-Ahh! Harry Potter! Ou devrais-je dire Zephyr Ulrich. Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle répartition.

-Comment pouvez-vous connaître mon ancienne identité? L'interogea Zephyr.

-Ohh, ce n'est pas parce que mon apparence est miteuse que mes pouvoirs le sont. Je suis doté d'un savoir traversant même les univers.

-Interessant. Je me demande comment les fondateurs ont réussi un pareil miracle.

-Les fondateurs était très puissant ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

-Soit. Conclu le jeune homme.

-Très bien. Passons maintenant à ton placement. Hum... Je vois de la colère, mais aussi de la joie. Tu est heureux de pouvoir renaître après ce que tu as du traversé dans ton ancienne vie. Hum... Un savoir non dissimulé... Et une grande loyauté. Je vois. Tu as toute les qualités pour entré dans chaques maison de cette prestigieuse école. Dis moi, tu as une préférence, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet. J'aimerais retourner dans mon ancienne maison. Je veux que Gryffondor soit de nouveau le début de tout.

-Hum très émouvant, oui. Soit alors ce sera...

Tout les élèves de la grande salle étaient sidérés, ce garçon n'était pas normal. Celà faisait bien plus de six minutes que le choixpeau lui parlait, il venait clairement de dépassé le stade de choixpeau flou!

...

-GRYFFONDOR!!!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant de la table des rouges et ors raisonna dans la grande salle.

Zephyr sourit, heureux de retrouver son pilier et se leva du tabouret afin de se rendre à la table des lions.

Il prit place aux côtés d'un rang de plusieurs filles. Le seul endroit disponible malheureusement.

-Hey, salut le nouveau! Fit une voix très désagréable a son côté.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la dite voix et regarda la jeune fille qui venait de lui parlé. Rousse, un regard vitreux, pas de doute c'était Molly Weasley. Ou plutôt Prewett a cette époque.

-Molly Prewett!* Se présenta la rousse. Enchanté.

Tout juste!

-Zephyr Ulrich se présenta le jeune homme.

Après tout son fils était peut-être un enfoiré, un traitre et un définitif connard mais elle n'y était pour rien. Enfin il l'espérait...

-C'est génial que tu ais atterri chez nous, les lions. Les Serpentards sont des fourbes, les Pouffsouffles son niais, voir carrément insupportables et les Serdaigles sont ennuyants à mourir! Vraiment t'as touché le gros lot!

Ah bah non en fait...

-Ok je vois. Tu sais Molly, je n'aime pas vraiment les préjugés et les accusations infondées, donc évite de parler de cette façon devant moi.

-Je n'ai rien dis de mal! J'ai ju_

-Oh ferme là, Molly!! Hey le nouveau, viens avec nous. Cette partie de la table est pourrie jusqu'à l'os! Toutes des commères celle-là! Fit un garçon d'environ son âge aux yeux gris plutôt impressionnants.

Zephyr se leva et rejoignit la place que le garçon lui avait laissé. "Le garçon"... Celà lui faisait bizarre de pensé a son ancien parrain comme ça. Apparement Sirius n'avait jamais changé.

-Salut. Moi c'est Sirius. Sirius Black. Le gars avec la griffure sur la joue c'est Remus Lupin, le binoclard c'est James Potter et le petit timide au fond, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Le blond regarda le dénommé Peter. C'était étonnant de voir comment le temps et Voldemort avaient dégradé son apparence. Plus jeune il était étonnement mignon.

-Zephyr Ulrich. Enchanté. Fit-il avec un sourire.

-Bon alors dis moi, petit Lord. Qu'est-ce-qui t'emmène dans un pays aussi pourri et pluvieux?

-Juste élargir mes connaissances magiques. Certes les États-Unis sont très avancés sur le plan de la technologie magique. Mais en ce qui concerne les coutumes et les traditions, c'est l'Angleterre qui bat le record!

-Eh bien, t'es pas venu dans le bon pays, crois moi. Avec Tu-Sais-qui, impossible de pratiquer comme on veut.

C'était une blague. N'est-ce pas? C'était impossible! Même dans un autre Univers cette face de serpents le suivait encore!

-Quand tu dis "Tu-Sais-qui", tu parle de Volde_

-Chuttt! Ne prononce surtout pas son nom! Ça porte malheur!

Pas de doute... Il s'agissait bien de cet ignoble serpent. Et encore, les serpents ont un certain charme.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un nom.

-Évidemment, c'est ce que vous devez penser en Amérique. Mais ici il est craint, c'est différent.

-Je vois...

-Super! Me voilà encore obligé d'affronter ce dingue. Un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue cette fois. Harry Potter n'est pas encore né après tout... Songea le blond.

Le dîner se termina dans une ambiance très agréable. Zephyr s'était tout de suite entendu avec Remus, Sirius et Peter. Oui oui, Peter. Zephyr s'était dit que le Peter du passé pouvait encore être sauvé de sa propre trahison. Seul James ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole.

Le groupe d'amis et Zephyr sortirent de table pour allé jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. En chemin, il croisèrent une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn que Zephyr reconnu immédiatement. Lily Evans son ancienne mère.

-Potter! Tu pourrais au moins faire ton travail de préfet correctement, j'ai croisé un première année qui se dirigeait vers les cachots car, je cite: "Un Grand garçon avec des lunettes lui avait dit qu'il y avait un passage secret menant au dortoir des Gryffondors."

Sirius pouffa en entendant la préfète engueuler son ami. Ce dernier en revanche resta totalement de marbre face à la rousse.

-Pitié Evans. L'année n'a commencé il y a seulement une semaine, ne commence pas à venir me faire chi_

-Parle moi sur un autre ton! Tu te rend compte que ce pauvre gosse était sur le point de se faire raquetté par deux serpents de sixième année?! Lestrange en plus! Tu sais à quel point elle... Hey! Tu m'écoute?!

-Non. Fit simplement le brun en reprenant son chemin vers la tour.

Zephyr n'en revint pas. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Sirius, ses parents ne s'entendait pas très bien à une époque. Mais il avait toujours affirmé que James avait toujours été remarquablement gentil avec Lily. Alors que là...

-ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN!!! Cria la rousse. J'espère que l'escalier restera bloqué!

Sur ces dernières paroles elle se retourna et reparti par ou elle était venue.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très... Commença Zephyr.

-Amis. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris par le comportement de James. Fit Sirius.

-Oui, il a toujours été au petit soin avec elle. Malgré ses blagues, je veux dire. Continua Remus.

-En tout cas, il n'a jamais été aussi froid avec elle. Je crois même que ça a touché Evans de le voir aussi distant.

Une chose était sûr. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le bon sens. Si même ses amis, n'avait jamais vu James dans un tel état. C'était anormal. Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu provoqué ce problème?

Fin du chapitre 1

**_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_**

**_Oups! J'avais complètement oublié qu'Arthur et Molly étaient plus vieux que les maraudeurs... Bon c'est pas bien grave étant donné qu'ils ne jouent aucun rôle important dans cette histoire, mais bon je m'excuse pour ce manque d'attention._**

**_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je sais que pour l'instant c'est assez plat, mais ne vous en faîte pas! Ce n'est que le début! .-_**

**_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_**


	3. 2-Héritage démoniaque

_**2-Héritage démoniaque:**_

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

_-Hey Harry! Fit un homme roux fraîchement adulte._

_-Salut Ron. Comment ça va? Fit Harry en laissant le_ _roux entré dans sa demeure._

_Celà faisait longtemps que le brun n'avait pas vu son ami. Depuis la fin de la bataille finale il s'était pas mal isolé, afin de gérer seul le contrecoup de cette guerre qui avait ravagé sa vie._

_-Oh, Hermione n'arrête pas de me bassinée pour que je continue mes études jusqu'aux ASPIC's. Elle dit que possédé un diplôme m'ouvrira plus de porte à l'avenir._

_-Elle n'a pas tort. Personnellement, je pense continuer les études pendant trois ans._

_-Comment ça? Fit Ron, surpris. Je pensais que tu accepterais l'offre du ministère._

_Harry sourit à son ami._

_-Non. J'ai changé d'avis. Je voulais devenir auror pour pouvoir protégé l'Angleterre de manaces comme Voldemort, mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte que je suis fatigué. Je ne veux plus voir de sang jaillir. Maintenant que plus aucune guerre ne me concerne, j'ai décidé d'enfin vivre. De vivre comme je l'entend._

_-Tss. Je vois. Répondit sèchement Ron._

_Harry ne comprit pas cette soudaine froideur dans les mots de son ami._

_-À la place, je souhaite ouvrir un commerce. Un commerce de friandises plus précisément. Sourit le brun avec une mine radieuse._

_-Pardon?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Ça ne rapporte rien!_

_-Avec l'héritage de mes parents et de Sirius, j'ai largement de quoi investir et vivre décemment._

_Le roux eu un visage clairement horrifié en voyant que son ami était sérieux._

_-Tu ne comprend pas Ron. Je veux pouvoir contempler les visages heureux des clients qui achèterons dans ma boutique. Je ne veux plus voir de larme, de sang et de tristesse. Je veux vivre heureux et fondé une belle famille._

...

Zephyr se réveilla de mauvais poil. Le rêve souvenir qu'il venait d'avoir ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait détesté se voir aussi naïf envers son supposé ami.

Il souleva sa couverture, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur du matin avant de se lever de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

En entrant dans la pièce il se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua immédiatement un problème. Il frotta la baque que minuit lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt.

Cette bague était un peut comme un relique de la mort. Lorsqu'il la frottait Minuit apparaissait devant lui.

Ce qu'il se passa d'ailleurs.

-Tu m'as appelé, mon jeune ami. Fit la mort en apparaissant.

-Oui, j'ai une question. Expliqua le blond. C'est quoi ça?!

Il désigna deux bosses sur son front. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait aussi remarqué que sa peau avait pris une teinte bien plus claire qu'avant.

Minuit paru réfléchir quelques minutes avant que son visage s'éclaire de compréhension.

-Dis moi quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui?

-Bah seize ans. Répondit l'ancien sauveur, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son vis à vis.

-Je ne parle pas de ton corps, mais de ton âme. Reformula Minuit.

Le blond, à son tour, parut réfléchir.

-Oh. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui j'ai dix-huit ans. Fit-il simplement. Il s'agit de mon héritage n'est-ce pas?

-Exact...

_-Flashback-_

_Zephyr contemplait son ancien dossier généalogique, quand il tomba sur une information très intéressante._

_-Minuit! Appela-t-il._

_-Qui a-t-il mon jeune ami? Répondit ce dernier._

_Le blond désigna une page du dossier généalogique._

_-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit inscrit sur le dossier que Lily Evans était une descente de Rowena Serdaigle? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est bien une née moldu, non?_

_-Eh bien la famille Evans est très complexe au niveau de sa généalogie. Comme tu dois le savoir, Rowena Serdaigle a été mère de trois enfants. Héléna, Rifias et Serena. Expliqua Minuit. Lily Evans était la descendante de Serena. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'avait pu qu'avoir un unique enfant et celui-ci avait été déclaré cracmol. N'ayant eu que des enfants dépourvu de magie, la lignée magique s'était quasiment éteinte. Enfin, avant la naissance de ta mère._

_Zephyr compris alors ce que celà signifiait pour lui._

_-Attend. Il est aussi dit que Rowena était la petite fille d'une sorcière et d'un démon. Cela ne veux pas dire que Lily aurait dû avoir une magie similaires a celle des démons?_

_-Elle est née de parents quasiment moldu. De ce fait, sa magie n'était pas assez puissante pour abriter celle d'un démon. En revanche toi..._

_-Attend tu veux dire que... Fit le blond stupéfait._

_-Oui, il y à de grandes chances. Rigola Minuit. C'est un fait que tu ne sauras que le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire._

_-Mon dieu..._

_-Fin du Flashback-_

Zephyr ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Merde! Mais comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça moi! Paniqua-t-il. Je ne pourrai même pas dissimulé cette apparence. Et si je devenait laid?!

Minuit pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, rigola franchement.

-Aucune crainte à avoir mon ami. Quelques nouveautés s'ajouteront à ton corps, mais rien qui ne puisse entaché ta si précieuse beauté.

-Tant mieux. Souffla le blond. Pour une fois que j'ai une apparence satisfaisante, j'aimerais ne pas la perdre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Tu ne pourra contempler ta nouvelle apparence que ce soir à vingt-deux heures. L'heure de ta naissance. Ou plutôt de celle de ton âme.

-Soit. Je te remercie Minuit.

OoooOoooOoooO

Zephyr se dirigea vers son prochain cour quand il se fit accosté par un petit blond.

-Salut Peter. Fit le grand blond avec un sourire amicale.

-Bonjour Zephyr! T'attend pas les autres? Interrogea le petit blond avec un sourire.

-Oh. Je... Je ne me sent pas très bien. Je vais essayer de me tenir loin des gents aujourd'hui.

Peter eu une moue dubitative.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi. Avoir un peu de compagnie ne peut pas te faire de mal.

-Sympatique, en plus. Il n'y a pas a dire Voldemort l'a vraiment changer. Pensa Zephyr.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Merci Peter.

C'est ainsi que les deux gryffondors passèrent la journée ensemble, sous le regard interloqué de Sirius et Remus. En revanche un des maraudeurs n'avait pas l'air très heureux de voir les deux garçons si proches.

La dernier cours de la journée arriva très rapidement, ils avaient potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Zephyr n'avait rien contre cet homme, mais il détestait ses tendances opportunistes. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait cette fois encore.

-Dis Peter, tu t'en sors comment en potion. Demanda Zephyr, suspectant le petit blond d'avoir un peu de mal dans ce cours.

Il était très drôle à voir, il paniquait pour un rien, avait peur d'avoir prit de mauvais ingrédients et était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Zephyr se demanda si lui aussi était comme ça autrefois. Sûrement, oui.

-J'ai... J'ai un peu de mal. Fis doucement Peter.

-Je vois. Bon, suis bien mes instructions et tout devrait bien se passer. Ça ira?

Le petit blond hocha timidement la tête.

À ce même moment, un homme ventru et à la chevelure plus garnis qu'a une certaine époque entra dans la pièce.

-Bien le bonjour chers élèves. Je suis le professeur Horace Slughorn, je serais vôtre maître des potions pour cette année.

L'homme avança entre les rangée de tables avant de s'arrêter devant la table de Zephyr.

-Ohh... Inspira le vieil homme. Un jeune homme de haute lignée. Celà se sent, vôtre magie est si raffinée et pourtant si tranchante.

-Comment diable peut-il savoir ça? Se demanda le blond.

Slughorn était décidément un éternel lèche botte...

-Merci professeur.

Sur cette dernière phrase le cours débuta. Peter n'était pas si mauvais que ça finalement, mais malheureusement il avait une fâcheuse habitude à se sous estimé. De ce fait ses résultats étaient plutôt médiocres...

Le repas du soir arriva plus vite que prévu et plus les minutés défilaient plus la boule logée dans le ventre de Zéphyr grossissait. Il avait peur de se qui résulterait de son héritage.

-Hey Zephyr! On t'as pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez de tant avec Peet? S'exclama un masse brune qui fondit sur lui.

-Oh... Et bien, je n'étais pas en très grande forme aujourd'hui, donc j'ai préféré rester seul. Mais Peter m'a gentiment proposé de me tenir compagnie. Expliqua le blond avec un sourire convainquant.

Sirius le jaugea pendant quelques secondes avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

-La prochaine fois reste avec nous. On saura te faire oublier ton tracas. Foi de Maraudeur! Fit-il.

-Hm d'accord, j'y penserais.

Le repas se termina dans une bonne humeur ambiante. Zephyr était heureux que les maraudeurs l'acceptent aussi vite. Mais leur caché la vérité sur lui était un peu compliqué, il fallait l'avouer. Eux qui étaient si gentil et honnête, leurs mentir était très désagréable.

Enfin presque tous. Un des quatres compères demeurait muet et aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon. En effet James avait vraiment l'air d'avoir une dent contre le blond. Ou plutôt contre tout le monde...

C'est ainsi que dix minutes avant l'heure de recevoir son héritage, Zephyr escalada l'entièreté de la tour d'astronomie afin d'en atteindre le sommet. Il savait qu'au moins ici personne ne viendrais le dérangé étant donné que y rendre était extrêmement fatiguant.

Malheureusement l'ancien survivant semblait avoir mal calculé son coup...

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?! Demanda le blond, commençant à paniquer.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question... Lui retourna son interlocuteur.

-Merde! Jura Zephyr.

Il fallait qu'il reparte immédiatement. Mais où? La métamorphose allait bientôt débuté!

-S'il-te-plais! J'ai besoin d'être seul. Tu pourrais redescendre? Implora le blond.

-C'est hors de question, j'étais là avant! Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est_

Le vis a vis du blond ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Quoi? Demanda ce dernier.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse entendre la réponse un voila noir enveloppa ses yeux et une étrange et puissante envie de dormir le submergea.

L'héritage venait de débuté...

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	4. 3-Entre nous

**_3-Entre nous:_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

James venait de comprendre une chose. Il s'était accroché à Lily pendant plus de quatre ans, sans aucun résultat. À force ça en devenait plus que fatigant, la jeune fille passait son temps à le rejeter ou à lui crié dessus. Il était fatigué. Peut-être fallait-il abandonné...

-Merde! Ça commence...

Le brun surpris, fit volte face pour voir qui venait d'interrompre ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?! Demanda son vis à vis.

C'était Zephyr, le nouveau qui venait de rejoindre les lions.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question... Lui retourna James.

-Merde! Jura le blond.

James vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, il était pâle et avait l'air très affolé.

-S'il-te-plais! J'ai besoin d'être seul. Tu pourrais redescendre? Implora le Zephyr.

-C'est hors de question, j'étais là avant! Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est_

Mais James fut interrompu dans sa phrase...

-Quoi? Demanda Zephyr.

Mais avant qu'un autre mots ne puisse être prononcé, une énorme sphère dorée enveloppa le blond. James ne comprenais pas, que se passait-il?

-Z...ZEPHYR?! Paniqua le brun. Zephyr tu vas bien?!

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, il commençais sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

La lumière autour de la sphère commença à s'estomper et bientôt il ne vit plus que cette sphère, immense et opaque.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, c'est pa_

James fut interrompu dans son monologue par rugissement terrifiant. Le sang dans se veines se glaça. Le rugissement venait de l'intérieur de la sphère. Sphère ou était enfermé le blond...

Que se passait-il?...

OoooOoooOoooO

Zephyr se sentait bien. Il ne savait pas ou il était mais il était dans un endroit chaud et doux. Mais d'un coup il sentit une vive douleur dans son crâne, comme si quelqu'un y plantait des couteaux. La douleur était atroce!!

-Descendant du Démon noir, ton éveil approche.

Zephyr ouvrait les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette affreuse voix désincarnée, mais il ne trouvait rien ni personne.

-Tu ne me verras pas. Je suis en toi descendant. L'heure de recevoir ton héritage est arrivée, puisses-tu faire bon usage de ce cadeau...

Zéphyr ressenti une puissante magie autour de lui. Il l'a senti entrer en lui avec douleur. (NDA:Quel double sens!#''#)

Le blond se mit à crier sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de sa bouche. La douleur était intense! Trop intense!!

OoooOoooOoooO

La peau de James avait pris une teinte bien pâle. Le effroyables cris bestiaux qui provenaient de la sphère étais de plus en plus intense. Comme si à l'intérieur, créature terrifiante se faisait torturée!

Le brun eu alors un déclic. Et si les cris ne venaient pas d'une créature mais de... Zephyr?!

Il fut interrompu quand la sphère commença a se brisée.

-Ze...Zephyr tu vas bien?! Demanda le brun, effrayé.

Pour seule réponse il vit le blond réapparaître une fois la sphère brisée, mais...

-Mon dieu... Souffla James.

Zephyr était bien revenu, mais il était complètement différent. Déjà sa seul présence était presque difficile à supporter, Une magie effroyablement puissante se dégageait de lui. Sa puissance était telle que l'espace semblait différent autour du blond! Sur sa tête on pouvait voir de immenses cornes noirs, elle devaient faire environ trente centimètres. Mais le plus impressionnant était les ailes au plumage noir présentes sur son dos.

James était tétanisé. Qui était réellement Zephyr et qu'elle était cette apparence? Il ressemblait à... Un démon. Un démon incroyablement beau.

-Ma tête... Se plaignait le blond. Qu'est-ce que?!

Le blond toucha les cornes présentes sur sa tête et ouvrit les yeux immédiatement. James pu voir des iris d'un rouge rubis magnifique.

-C'est quoi ce?! Paniqua le blond.

Il ne comprenait pas! Minuit lui avait assuré que son apparence resterait la même, alors c'était quoi tout ce bazar?!

Puis il se souvint. James était là, lui aussi?! Zephyr se retournait.

-Merde... Jurait-il en voyant le brun tétanisé. James...

Le brun regardait Zephyr.

-Tu es quoi au juste?! Demanda ce dernier.

Le blond réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Pouvait-il en parlé à James? Ne serait-ce pas risqué.

-Minuit? Demandait-il par la pensée. Son lien avec la mort pouvait permettre une connexion par l'esprit.

-Qui-à-t-il jeune prince? Répondait la mort.

-Jeune prince? Demanda Zephyr. Enfin plus tard! Pour l'instant, tu pense que ça pourrait être risqué de parler de mon héritage à James?

Son esprit resta silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que minuit se décide à parler.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit risqué, seulement fais en sorte que personne d'autre ne soit au courant pour le moment. Tu es devenu un être très puissant, un prince descendant du démon noir. Tu as obtenu des pouvoir incommensurables. Certaines personnes pourraient te vouloir du mal, ou pourraient vouloir t'utilisé. Pour l'instant tu n'es pas apte à utilisé tout ton potentiel.

-Je vois... Conclu le blond.

Zephyr se tournait vers le brun.

-Je veux que tout ceci reste entre nous. Compris? Fit le blond.

James se mit à rire de façon ironique.

-Tu pense vraiment passé inaperçu avec cette apparence? Fit-il, sarcastique.

Zephyr eu l'air pensif un instant.

-Hm, tu as raison. Fit-il avant que ses ailes et cornes ne deviennent de la poussière. Poussière qui s'envola à l'aide des courants d'airs.

James ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Co...Comment?! Tu es quoi au juste?

-C'est simple. Répondît le blond. Je viens de recevoir mon héritage magique.

James compris alors. Oui évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Lui même avait de grandes chances d'en recevoir un à sa majorité.

-Mais tu n'as que seize ans? Un héritage ne s'obtient qu'à la majorité! C'est pas normal.

Zephyr sourit.

-Tu as du sentir la puissance de ce nouveau pouvoir. Pas étonnant qu'il soit arrivé en avance. Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique.

Évidemment ce dernier point était un mensonge. Mais il ne pouvais clairement pas lui avouer qu'il venait d'un autre univers dans le quel il était son fils assassiné par son meilleur ami...

-Dis moi James. Peut tu garder cette soirée pour toi? J'ai pas vraiment envie que les autres élèves aient peur de moi ou m'évite.

Le brun regarda le blond et paru réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

-Très bien. Néanmoins, explique moi. C'est quoi ces pouvoirs? Demanda James, curieux.

Le blond s'approcha du rebord de la tour.

-Ça peut te paraitre bizarre mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas grand chose. Je n'ai appris que récemment pour l'héritage. La seul chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a un rapport avec un certain Démon Noir...

James fit la grimace.

-C'est pas vraiment un nom qui inspire la confiance...

-En effet! Répliqua Zephyr en riant. M'enfin pour l'instant je ne sais rien des pouvoir que je viens d'obtenir. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches.

Le brun regarda le ciel visible depuis le balcon.

-Hm... Tu sais, je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu veux. Fit-il le regard ailleurs.

Zephyr hésitait. Pouvait-il embarquer James dans ses histoires? À priori oui, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment de choses à caché.

-Huh... Tu es sûr? Demanda le blond.

-Pour tout te dire, je m'ennuie beaucoup depuis l'année dernière. J'ai pas vraiment de choses à faire après les cours. Marauderies mises à part. Expliqua James en riant.

-Dans ce cas... Fit le blond.

Il prit la main du brun pour la serrer.

-Nous voilà partenaire. Fit-il avec un sourire.

James ressenti une légère gêne. Impossible de savoir pourquoi, après tout le blond n'avait rien fait. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Par contre, je compte vraiment sur toi pour garder ça secret. Répétait Zephyr. Même les autres maraudeurs ne doivent pas savoir. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

-Oui, oui! J'ai compris. Fit le brun. Bon, on devrait retourné au dortoir, tu viens?

-Je vais resté encore un peu. Répondît le blond. Tu peux y allé, t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il.

-Très bien. À toute. Balança James avec un signe de la main.

Zephyr se levait et s'asseyait sur le rebord du balcon.

-Bon... Expérimentons! Se dit-il à lui même.

Ceci dit il se jeta de la tour d'astronomie, sans s'apercevoir de la silhouette tremblante derrière lui.

-Allez vole! Vole!! Fit le blond. Vole!!!

Son envie de voler fut si grand qu'une immense paire d'ailes au plumage noir sortît de son dos. Il eu d'abord du mal à les utilisé, mais rapidement il en prit le contrôle total.

Ses ailes fendaient l'air. Elles battaient avec puissances. Il avait réussi! Ses ailes de démon étaient bien plus rapides qu'un balait!

Le blond s'éloignait un peu plus vers la forêt interdite. Il allait avoir pas mal de choses à expérimenter, il valait mieux le faire dans un endroit discret.

Il ne vit pas la magnifique jeune fille aux ailes immaculées assise sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu es tellement fascinant... Harry.

Fin du chapitre 2


	5. 4-Archange

**_4-Archange:_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

Zéphyr se réveilla assez tard le lendemain de son éveil en tant que demi-démon, il ouvrait les yeux et admirait le magnifique soleil qui pointait dans le ciel. La chaleur qui émanait de l'astre fit ronronné le jeune homme avant qu'il se souvienne...

-Qu'est-ce que?! Tempus!! Invoqua le jeune homme. 11h20!! Mais c'est une blague! Merde, merde, merde!!!

Il ramassa les vêtements qu'il avait laissé au sol en s'entraînant et s'envolait vers la tour Gryffondor.

OoooOoooOoooO

-Dites? Quelqu'un a vu Zephyr? Il est pas rentré hier. Fit un Sirius mi-endormi.

-Huh? James levait la tête de son oreiller. Il n'est pas rentré? Je pensais qu'il s'était simplement levé tôt.

-Bah en tout cas je l'ai pas vu rentré, et pourtant je me suis couché assez tard. Expliqua Sirius.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas étonnant? Fit le maraudeur loup-garou. Quelle sortilège cette fois?

-Eh bien j'ai pensé à un sort qui rendrait la peau des élèves écailleuse et entièrement bleu! Répondît le brun avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Et dans le meilleur des cas leurs cheveux se transformeraient en algues!

-Du pur génie! S'exclama Peter. Et tu l'as terminé?

-Hm il reste encore quelques zones d'ombre. Expliquait Siruis. Par exemple il faudrait trouvé un sortilège capable de modifié le génome même du cuir chevelu et il_

Le plus vieux des maraudeur fut interrompu par une tornade blonde qui venait d'entré en trombe dans la chambre.

-Je me suis pas réveillé à l'heure! C'est la merde!! Paniquait la tornade susnommé. A peine trois jour que je suis ici! Quelle honte...

Le blond remplit son sac de tout un tas de livre et parchemins avant de s'enfuir à toute jambes. Une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte les maraudeurs se regardèrent.

-Euh... Ne pu que dire Sirius. On avait cours?

Les trois autres pouffèrent, devant la question du plus vieux.

-Il a réussi à t'avoir cher Patmol? Rigolait Remus

-Plait-il? Demanda le brun.

-On est Samedi triple idiot! Fit James en riant. Ceci dit, je ne suis même pas sur que ce pauvre Zephyr nous ait remarqué.

Les quatre Maraudeurs explosèrent de rire. Pauvre Zephyr, quand allait-il remarqué qu'il etait en week-end?

OoooOoooOoooO

-Quel idiot! Tempêta Zephyr.

Il venait juste de remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun cours ce jour là. Mais il avait tellement paniqué à son réveil qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu de la date.

-Hm! Excuse-moi? Fit une jolie voix cristalline derrière le jeune homme.

Le blond se retournait pour voir qui avait interrompu ses pensée quand il posa les yeux sur une magnifique jeune fille. Cette dernière portait l'uniforme de Poudlard mais aucun écusson n'était visible sur son pull, de même pour sa cravate qui ne portait aucune des couleurs appartenant aux quatre maisons de Poudlard.

-Euh oui? Demanda le Gryffondor. Tu es nouvelle? Que puis-je pour toi?

Cette jeune fille était vraiment magnifique, d'ailleurs Zephyr aurait pu pensé qu'elle aussi avait héritée d'une beauté quasiment divine. Ses long cheveux blancs voletais derrière elle et elle avait un visage très raffiné, de beaux yeux gris en amandes, une belle peau de pêche et de jolies petites lèvres biens roses.

-Pourrais-tu m'accompagné jusqu'au lac noir? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui bien sûr. Je peux comprendre que tu te sois perdu. Poudlard est si grande! Fit le jeune homme, pensant que la jeune fille avait du se perdre. Tu n'as qu'a me suivre.

Le blond accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la rive du lac noir, Zephyr ne saurait dire quoi, mais quelque chose chez la jeune fille l'interpellait, sa présence apportait quelque chose de mystique autour d'eux. Peut-être était-ce juste son imagination.

Une fois arrivé à la rive du lac, le blond se sentit obligé de demandé.

-Dis moi? Tu n'aurais pas reçu un héritage ou quelque chose du même genre? Ta magie est vraiment très spéciale, un peu comme si elle flottait autour de nous.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Harry.

-Hein? Oh tu sais ma magie est tout a fait normal, peut-être un peu plus puissante que les autre de par mon rang de sang-pur. Fit le blond en paniquant. Cette fille aurait été capable de discerné sa magie?

C'est à ce moment que Zephyr se rendit compte.

-Attend? Comment tu m'as appelé? Paniqua le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Zephyr ne comprenait pas, cette fille venait tout juste de l'appelé Harry!

-Désolé Harry, mais c'était vraiment drôle de joué le rôle de la fille mystérieuse. Fit la fille, qui avait perdu de son mystère.

Zephyr prit peur. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle connaitre son ancien prénom?!

-Qui est-tu?! Fit-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Du calme, Harry. Tu es incapable de reconnaître ta meilleure amie? Rigola la fille. Quoique je ne l'étais peut-être pas dans ton monde.

Harry était complètement perdu. Elle savait absolument tout!

-Bon, je ne fais pas duré le suspense plus longtemps. Je suis Ginny! Souriait la fille.

-Ginny?! Que?!

Zephyr se mit en garde, Ginny était au courant pour la trahison de Ron! Elle était même une élément majeur dans cette trahison.

-Du calme. Comme je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas la Ginny que tu connais. Moi aussi j'ai voyagé dans le multiverse.

Le blond baissa légèrement sa baguette.

-Le multiverse? Fit-il un peu perdu.

-C'est exact, je crois savoir que c'est aussi comme ça que tu es arrivé ici.

-Non Ginny. Moi je suis mort. Et par ta faute... Fit tristement le jeune homme.

Ginny parut choqué par les paroles du blond.

-Pardon?! J'étais de mèche avec Ron?! C'est une blague?!

Le visage de Zephyr se ferma.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Je vais t'expliquer. Fit la fille aux cheveux blancs.

Le jeune fille expliqua a Zephyr ce qui c'était passé dans son monde. Il aurait apparemment intégré Poudlard de la même façon que dans son monde, mais il avait été réparti à Serpentard, Ron l'aurait alors très mal pris et serait devenu l'ennemi du garçon. En seconde année il aurait quand même sauvé la fille Weasley et cette dernière serait tombée amoureuse de lui, ne le quittant plus d'une semelle dès lors. En troisième année le roux serait venu le voir pour s'excuser de son comportement, mais il l'aurait rejeté. Mais d'après Ginny le pire serait arrivé en sixième année. Ron aurait appris un sortilège de découpe extrêmement puissant. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de connaître la raison. Ron était sûrement tombé sur le livre de potion de Snape. Après une bagarre assez violente Ron aurait lancé le sort du Sectumsempra sur lui, et l'aurait grièvement blessé.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris, que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimé comme je le voulais. Expliqua la fille.

Pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie Harry serait tombé profondément amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Ce qui lui paraissait pas si étonnant étant donné l'attirance qu'il avait eu pour lui quelques temps avant de quitté Poudlard. D'après la fille, quelques signes était déjà visible auparavant, mais rien de bien fou.

Malgré tout elle avait continué à rester auprès du jeune homme, le voulant au moins en tant qu'ami.

À sa sortie de l'école de magie le survivant aurait épousé Draco et serait devenue professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Mais malgré tout Ron aurait gardé une certaine rancoeur envers le brun et aurait mal tourné par la suite.

-En ce qui concerne mon choix de changer de dimension, je préférerais en parlé plus tard. C'est assez désagréable comme sujet. Expliqua la fille.

-Je comprend. Fit le blond. Mais tu me jure que ce que tu viens de me dire est réel.

-Je suis prête à le jurer sur ma magie. Fit la jeune fille avec conviction.

-Je ne te demande rien de tel. Rigolait Zephyr. Je voulais juste être sur. Mais je suis prêt à te faire confiance. Tu parais assez convaincante.

La fille sourit.

-Et donc, pour ton voyage? Demanda le blond.

-Ah! Fit la fille. C'est ici que çà devient intéressant. Vois-tu, je me suis mis en quête d'un objet extrêmement difficile à trouver. Un cristal Sephira.

La fille sortie de son son col un pendentif sertie d'un pierre en forme de losange. Contrairement à ce que le jeune homme pensait la pierre était particulièrement banale. Pour tout dire le pendentif n'était même pas beau.

-Pour l'instant elle à l'air d'une simple pierre, mais quand se lève la pleine lune, elle se transforme. Un peu à la manière d'un loup-garou, j'imagine. Sourit la fille.

Le cristal Sephira permet d'ouvrir une porte vers le multiverse, mais comme je te l'ai dis c'est un objet extrêmement dur à se procurer, car il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé celui-ci presque par miracle, je dirais même que c'est exactement ça, car ce qui à suivit m'as... Étonné?

-Comment ça? Demanda le blond de plus en plus intrigué.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment perdu de temps. J'ai ouvert la porte du multiverse le soir même ou j'ai trouvé la pierre et quand j'ai enfin pu la traversé... Il m'est apparu. Fit la jeune fille avec un regard vague.

Elle fixa Zephyr quelques secondes avant de continué.

-L'archange Merubiel. Celui qui demeure aujourd'hui mon maître.

Zephyr ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Quand tu parle d'Archange, tu veux dire...

-Oui comme un ange. Rigola la jeune fille.

Ceci dit, elle déployait deux longues ailes immaculées. Elle était absolument magnifiques, parsemées de paillettes bleues.

Mais soudain le blond se ressaisit et commença à paniqué.

-Arrête! Et si quelqu'un te voyais! Fit le blond en regardant autour de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes attributs d'Archange ne sont visibles que par ceux dont je reconnais la valeur. Expliqua la fille ailée. Cependant, elles ont un défaut, si quelqu'un arrive à les touchées elle deviendront visibles par tout le monde. Je dois donc les garder encrées dans ma peau quand je suis en publique.

-Et comment est-ce-que tu as réussi à me trouvé? Demanda le blond.

-Et bien, mon maître m'as dis que je trouverais immédiatement la porte qui me serait favorable quand le moment sera venu. Et il est arrivé hier soir! Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu venais de prendre ton envol. Tu étais si fascinant, si beau, si puissant. Ça ne pouvais être que toi...

Le blond rougit légèrement.

-Et... Et donc tu vas réintégrer Poudlard?

-Bien sûr! J'ai une mission ici. Répondît l'ange.

-Un mission? Demanda le blond.

La jeune ange déploya ses ailes dans un mouvement impérial et s'agenouilla devant le jeune démon, une main sur la poitrine.

-Lord Zephyr Ulrich, descendants du premier Démon Noir. Moi Gabrielle Saintia, Archange de l'espoir et du nouveau vent, je plis le genou devant vous. À compté de ce jour, je deviens votre épée et votre bouclier. Je deviens celle sur qui vous pourrez éternellement compter, celle qui vous protégera au propre péril de sa vie!

Fin du chapitre 3

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

_**Hello!! Alors tout d'abord j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Ensuite je tiens à vous faire remarqué qu'il y a sûrement certains points un peu flous voir carrément inexpliqués. Pour tout ces points je tiens à vous rassurer, tout sera plus détaillé au moment venu. Bon sur ce j'ai a faire! Je vous laisse, bye!**_


	6. 5-Les cinq épreuves de l'ambroisie

**_5-Les cinq épreuves de l'ambroisie:_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

-GRYFFONDOR!!! S'exclama le choixpeau.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre à la table des rouges et ors. Deux nouveaux et deux lions, que de bonnes nouvelles pour la maison.

Ginny ou Gabrielle comme c'était son nouveau nom parti rejoindre Zephyr à la table des lions. Le blond la serra dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir un nouveau repère près de lui.

-Content de te retrouver chez les lions. Sourit Zephyr.

-Il en est de même pour moi, cher maître. Pouffait la jeune fille.

-Appelle moi par mon nom bon sang... Grogna le blond.

-Je plaisante Zéphyr! Sourit l'archange.

Zephyr avait appris deux semaines plus tôt, que la jeune fille était venu dans son monde en tant que protectrice. Un ange envoyé par l'archange Merubiel, l'ange originel.

Au début, il avait refusé cette protection prétextant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre dans ce monde, du moins pour le moment, mais la jeune fille s'était montrée particulièrement bornée et le demi-démon n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Bon sur ce, bon appétit Zeph. Fit joyeusement l'ange, avant de se servir une avalanche de nourriture.

OoooOoooOoooO

-Hey Zeph!

Zéphyr assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune se retournait pour voir qui l'avait appelé.

-Oh salut, Rem. Pourquoi tu es si essoufflé? Demanda le blond.

Le châtain lui fit un sourire.

-Eh bien comme tu es nouveau j'ai pensé que je devais te prévenir. La dernière semaine d'octobre commence demain. Et les sixièmes années ont une coutume pendant cette période.

-Une coutume? Demanda le blond intrigué.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vécu quelque chose de spécial à cette époque, dans sa vie antérieure.

-Eh bien, on appelle cette coutume, les cinq épreuves de l'ambroisie. Et il s'agit plus ou moins de...

Le loup-garou rougit violemment.

-Eh bien... Hésitait-il.

-Eh bien, il se peut que tu perde, si ce n'est déjà fait, ta virginité lors d'une ces cinq épreuves. Fit une voix qui les surpris tout les deux.

-Pardon?! Fit Zéphyr en se retournant.

Il vit Sirius sourire avec amusement.

-Rohh, me fais pas croire que tu ne l'a pas encore fait! T'es sûrement le gars le plus désirable de Poudlard. Après moi évidemment. Sourit le brun.

-Tu pourrais au moins être un peu moins brutal dans tes explications! Se désola Remus.

Sirius riait de bon cœur, Mais Zéphyr n'était pas d'accord. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre sa virginité sans avoir de partenaires fixe. C'était impossible!

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Zeph. Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Non mais vous avez fini de tous me surprendre! Fit-il en se retournant.

Il vit Gabrielle lui faire un petit sourire désolé.

-Comme je disais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Je suis sûre comme hommes comme femmes accourons pour toi et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois, si?

Zéphyr rougit furieusement. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais il n'avait jamais couché avec Ginny dans son ancienne vie. Ni avec n'importe qui d'autre!

-Attends, alors ce serait ta première fois, au mon Dieu je n'arrive pas y croire! C'est impossible! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle prit Zéphyr par la main. Il est sorti de la salle commune pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la tour Gryffondor.

Il commencèrent à marcher et Gabrielle ouvrit le sujet.

-Attends tu veux dire que même dans ton ancienne vie, tu n'avais jamais rien fait?

-Non pas vraiment, Ginny ne m'avait jamais rien demandé, enfin maintenant je comprends pourquoi... Fit Zéphyr, la mine sombre.

La jeune fille grimaça.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi pendant les cinq épreuves? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on soit obligé de perdre notre virginité ce soir là, je pense que c'est juste un bonus. Plaisantait le blond

À vrai dire il espérait que ce soit le cas, car pour l'instant il ne pensait pas être prêt.

-Et puis, je toute façon je n'ai pas de partenaires.

-Crois moi, je pense pas que ce soit un problème, après tout la première épreuve est là pour ça.

Inutile de préciser que le blond était fortement angoissé. Le soir même, il allait prié pour que tout se passe bien.

OoooOoooOoooO

Zéphyr passa la journée précédant la première épreuve de l'ambroisie comme un condamné à mort, il avait peur. Il savait que rien ne se passerait si il ne le désirait pas mais... L'angoisse était tout de même présente.

Le soir de la première épreuve arriva plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu le pensé. Gabrielle lui avait proposé de devenir sa partenaire pour qu'il n'ait pas à perdre nécessairement sa virginité, mais il avait refusé, lui expliquant qu'elle même pourrait vouloir trouver un partenaire à sa convenance. Et puis pour le moment il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, ce n'était que la première épreuve.

-Tu es prêt Zeph? Ne te tracasse pas autant, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Fit Remus en l'observant.

La tenue de l'épreuve ne cachait quasiment rien de son corps. Tout les hommes devaient portés un boxer et des chaussettes noirs le tout recouvert par une cape rouge sang. Les filles, elles, devaient portées des sous-vêtements noirs et une cape bleu indigo.

Le thème des cinq épreuves étaient la luxure donc il n'était pas vraiment étonnant de les voir habillés ainsi.

Zéphyr était absolument magnifique. Ses sous vêtements noirs faisaient ressortit sa peau d'albâtre et ses muscles finement dessinés, ses cheveux blond contrastait parfaitement avec sa cape couleur sang. Et pour parfaire le tout, son visage angélique aurait fait plier n'importe quel être humain...

Zéphyr se retournait essayant de cacher correctement son corps sous sa cape mais en vain.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Sirius était vraiment un bel homme, un corps grand et musclé, de magnifique cheveux corbeau relevé en une petite queue de cheval et son habituel visage charmeur.

Il continua son inspection et tomba sur James, lui aussi était magnifique... Si ce n'était plus, a ces yeux. Son corps fin marqué d'une fine musculature, ses beau cheveux indomptables, dont il avait autrefois hérité, son visage visage à la mâchoire carré...

-Zeph t'as fini de baver? Fit une petit voix à mon oreille.

Le blond sursautait en rougissant violemment, Sirius l'avait vu en train de bavait sur...

Il avait quasiment oublier... James était son père! Il ne pouvait pas l'admirer de la sorte, c'est impossible! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse!

-A... Allons-y! Fit maladroitement.

-Oui c'est ça allons-y... Fit Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

Le petit groupe du dortoir sortit de la tour Gryffondor. Il se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'à la porte débouchant sur le parc du château.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte en bois, Ils entendirent les deux préfets chefs commencé leurs explications sur le déroulement de la soirée.

-Sorciers et sorcières êtes-vous prêt?! Ce soir et le soir le plus décisif! Vous vous dirigerez vers la rive du lac noir, une fois que vous aurez traversé cette porte deux de vos cinq sens vous seront volés, l'ouïe et la vue. Vous ne pourrez donc être dirigée que par votre énergie magique, laissez la vous guidé. Il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra trouver vôtre partenaire. J'espère sorcier et sorcière qu'il n'y aurait pas de triche. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne chance.

La grande porte s'ouvrît et un voile translucide recouvra l'ouverture.

-Sorciers et sorcières, que la première épreuve de l'ambroisie commence!!

Tout les sixièmes années sortirent en trombe du château. Tous furent d'abord surpris de voir leurs sens disparaître avant que de multiples auras coloré n'entourent leurs corps.

Zéphyr prit son courage à deux mains et traversa le voile. Il était temps de faire honneur à sa maison en étant courageux!

Il paniqua d'abord en sentant sa vue et son ouïe disparaître, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et senti son énergie magique se développer.

C'est indescriptible mais même en étant privé de vue, il arrivait distinctement à voir une aura à travers ce paysage complètement sombre. Il se dirigea lentement vers cette aura.

-Je me demande qui peut bien se cacher derrière cette aura... murmura le jeune homme n'entendant même pas sa propre voix.

Il était désormais face a cette volute de couleur, il sentait la chaleur corporelle de son ou sa partenaire, mais il n'osait le ou la toucher. Il sentit un courage gryffondorien le traverser et toucha la peau nu de son face à face.

Lentement il sentit l'usage de ses oreilles réapparaître, de même que sa vue commençait à se clarifier.

Apparemment il s'agissait d'un partenaire. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée fixe sur la sexualité.

Soudain sa vue revint entièrement et cette fois il peut voir distinctement son partenaire.

Contre toute attente il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Sérieusement... James?!

_Fin du chapitre 4_

**_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_**

**_Hey! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Si c'est le cas et bien soyez heureux car les épreuves de l'ambroisie ne font sue commencées!_**


	7. 6-Le bain de minuit

**_6-Bain de minuit:_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

-J...James?!

Le châtain regarda Zéphyr d'un air à peine surpris.

-Eh bien, on dirait que nous sommes partenaires. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Zéphyr rougit et essaya de détourner le regard, il vit Remus Sirius main dans la main, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il avait toujours vu une sorte d'alchimie spéciale entre ces deux-là.

-Et bien James, on dirait que Lily n'était pas faite pour toi finalement. S'exclama Sirius en s'approchant.

Remus quant à lui restait muet, le visage rougissant et un petit sourire timide sur le visage.

-Remus, tout va bien? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise. M'amusais-je.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Fit-il avec un sourire enjoué.

-C'est... C'est une surprise... Fis-je en essayant de garder la face. Chose qui échouas pitoyablement.

Zéphyr était nerveux, il tentait de paraître tranquille et détaché mais en son fort intérieur... C'était la cata!

Comment était-il supposé passer les cinq épreuves de l'ambroisie avec celui qui autrefois fut son père?!

Soudain il pris conscience de ses pensées et se mit à rougir fortement.

Non il ne pouvait pas éprouvée autre chose que de la sympathie ou de l'amitié pour James!

Le blond balaya du regard la rive du lac et fut amusé par la quantité de couples timide qu'ils voyait, d'ailleurs il vit aussi Peter un peu plus loin accompagné d'une jeune fille brune et assez grande. Le jeune homme était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et était en état de panique totale tandis que la jeune fille, elle, paraissait amusée par la gêne du petit blond.

-CHER SORCIERS ET SORCIÈRES, VEUILLEZ VOUS AVANCÉ VERS MOI! Demanda l'un des deux préfets en chef qui se trouvaient au bord du lac d'une voix forte.

Le groupe de sixième années de s'avança vers les deux préfets qui arboraient un air quelque peu moqueur.

-Maintenant que vous avez passé l'épreuve du lien, demain se tiendra la seconde épreuve de l'ambroisie, j'ai nommé le bain de minuit! Averti la seconde préfète. Nous vous donnerons de plus amples informations demain soir avant le début de l'épreuve, pour le moment je vous invite a faire la connaissance de vos partenaires, il est important de bien vous connaitre pour pouvoir continuer les épreuves dans de bonnes et agréables conditions

James allait se retourné pour parlé à Zéphyr mais fut surpris quand il remarqua que ce dernier avait disparu. Ou pouvait bien être partit le blond?

OoooOoooO

Ledit blond était en fait en train de s'enfuir du parc de Poudlard pour aller se terrer dans son lit, il était complètement paniqué! Comment était-il supposé passer un moment charnel avec l'homme qui avait été son père?! C'était carrément impossible! Il devait se caché!

Mais comment peut-on se cacher quand la personne qu'on évite est dans la même école, le même dortoir et le même groupe d'ami que nous? Merde...

Sans s'en apercevoir il percuta une forme légèrement plus petite que lui.

-Mince! Est-ce que ça va?! Demanda-t-il avant d'aider la pauvre jeune fille.

Car oui, il s'agissait bien d'une fille et pas n'importe laquelle.

-Oui oui, plus de peur que de mal. Oh? Fit la jeune fille en dardant son regard émeraude sur le jeune homme. Oh mais tu es le nouvel élève, Zéphyr Ulrich, c'est bien ça?

Malgré la faible luminosité des couloir due a la nuit, le blond n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître Lily Evans.

-C'est exact. Fit joyeusement le garçon. Et toi tu es bien Lily Evans, la préfète de notre maison, n'est-ce-pas?

-En effet, j'ai du passé un savon à ce crétin de Malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter cette pauvre Narcissa. Expliqua-t-elle. Oh mais cette tenue? Tu participe à l'ambroisie? Alors? C'est comment? Demanda la rousse avec intérêt.

La pauvre ne pouvais pas y participé, le seul homme qui l'intéressait ne s'y était pas présenté...

-Surprenant je dois dire. Je ne m'attendais pas ce que James soit mon... Zéphyr eu un frisson incontrôlable. P...P...

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Attend James est ton partenaire?! La rousse s'enfonça dans son fou rire! Alors ça! Bien fais pour lui!

En voyant la moue dubitative du blond la jeune fille lui expliqua:

-Pas que tu sois quelque de laid, loin de là même! Mais ce crétin n'arrête pas de me poursuivre en me déclarant que je suis son âme sœur! Et ce depuis notre première année. Fit la rousse. Et la j'apprend qu'il passe l'ambroisie avec toi? C'est plutôt comique il faut le dire!

-Oh... Je vois. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée. Expliqua le prince Démon. James est un garçon charmant mais je ne me vois pas avec lui... Je ne suis encore jamais tombé amoureux et honnêtement pour le moment je n'en ressent pas le besoin, hors il m'est impossible d'avoir une quelconque relation sexuelle avec une autre personne que mon partenaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend tout a fait Zéphyr. Mais tu parle beaucoup de "relation". Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'unique utilité de l'ambroisie?

-Huh comment ça? S'intéressa soudainement le blond.

La jeune rousse lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu n'auras qu'a en parler avec James demain pendant la seconde épreuve. En tant que Sang-Pur il doit savoir tout ce que cette coutume implique. Bon Zéphyr, je vais te laisser. Je dois rendre mon rapport au professeur McGonagall. C'était un plaisir de converser avec toi. N'hésite pas venir me voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

-Très bien. A plus tard Lily!

Puis la jeune rousse partit précipitamment en apercevant ses quelques minutes de retard, murmurant des plaintes inaudibles.

Le jeune homme était content, Lily était une jeune fille qui en plus d'être jolie et intelligente, était de très bonne compagnie. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir s'en faire une amie.

Sur cette joyeuse note le blond repris son trajet jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Une fois de plus il se laissa emporter par ses réflexions, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire...

-Oh mais! S'exclama le rouge et or. Mais bien sûr!

Il se précipita, enfin plutôt, se dépêcha légèrement de monter jusqu'au septième étage avant d'arriver devant un long mur vide de tout tableau.

-Messire Barnabas, Salua joyeusement le jeune homme en se retournant vers la tapisserie à son dos. Apparemment ce n'était pas un simple hobby. Souffla-t-il en voyant l'homme peiné à faire danser le lac des cygnes à un pauvre troll lassé.

Zéphyr esquissa un sourire amusé puis fit trois allers-retours devant le mir vide, avant qu'une longue porte en or blanc apparaisse.

-Ce que j'aime être théâtrale! S'enthousiasma le garçon, avant d'entrer dans la salle.

En entrant il découvrit une grande et très luxueuse chambres, les sol était en marbre blanc et formaient un piédestal en dessous du lit en fer forgé noir au fond de la pièce.

Une cheminée réchauffait la pièce à son côté droit tandis qu'un balcon se tenait à son côté gauche.

-C'est parfait!

Le prince démon ôta tout sa cape et ses sous-vêtements avant de se jeter sur le lit.

C'était de loin la meilleure solution pour éviter James, à défaut de ne pas être très subtile elle serait confortable.

Zéphyr ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, il fallait dire qu'étrangement l'épreuve du lien l'avait bien vidé de sa magie. Ce qui était étrange en sachant ce qu'il était.

OoooOoooO

_-Désolé Harry. Enfin non, je ne le suis pas tant que ça, tu dois comprendre qu'il m'était inconcevable de laisser cette fortune m'échappé. Une boutique de friandises, NON MAIS T'ES MALADE?!_

_Harry se sentais mal, ses liens en granite de saphir l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie et la plaie sur son ventre le faisait souffrir atrocement. Bien sûr il avait déjà vécu pire, mais jamais dans de telles conditions._

_-Ron... Pourquoi? Demanda le Survivant avec qu'une toux douloureuse lui fasse cracher un filet de sang. Tu es mon ami..._

_Le roux toisa son ancien ami d'un regard méprisant. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Harry à Square Grimmauld. Le jeune homme était soigneusement attaché au pied de son lit, une traînée rouge s'évacuant de son corps._

_-Putain d'imbécile! Le plan était pourtant simple! Tu devais épousé ma sœur puis lui faire quelques enfants afin d'assurer leurs, et notre, succession à tes biens. Expliqua calmement le dernier frère Weasley. Et toi... Et toi! Toi tu décide de rompre avec elle et d'ouvrir une saleté de boutique misérable?!_

_Le rouquin mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du brun._

_Harry s'affala sur le sol, tremblant de douleur. Le coup de pied avait accéléré son effusion de sang._

_Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Alors c'était ça? Tout ce qu'il avait traversé avec cet homme qu'il considérait comme un frère n'avait que pour seul but de le dilapider de ses biens?_

_-Écoute Weasley. Dans peut-être moins de deux minutes je vais sûrement mourir, alors laisse moi te dire une chose. Commença le brun._

_Le roux darda son regard mauvais sur Harry._

_-Sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, tu étais mon premier ami, la seconde personne à m'avoir fait tant aimé le monde magique. Ta famille que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur est pour moi la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie... Mais... Hurf!! Harry avait mal, sa respiration diminuait de plus en plus, son cœur commençait aussi à ralentir. Mais... Mais sache que maintenant je te méprise... Hurf! Je te méprise espèce de de belette incapable! Hurf!! Toi et ta putain de sœur n'êtes qu'un ramassis de merde sur lequel le monde passera son temps à marcher. Hurf! Hurf!! Et puis, ce n'est pas fini Ronald... J'aurais ma revanche, fais moi confiance._

_Le roux mit un second coup de pied dans le ventre du Survivant. Plus colérique que le premier à cause des paroles de son ancien ami._

_-Tu crèvera dans la merde Weasley, pense un peu à cette vie minable qui t'attend, une vie de pauvreté et de misère ou la seul chose que tu pourra baiser sera ta chienne de sœur...Hruf!!_

_Les yeux du survivant s'agrandirent avant que ce dernier ne tombe dans un bruit mat._

OoooOoooO

Zéphyr se réveilla en panique se matin. Ce rêve... Il avait eu l'air si réel! Si réel qu'une aura noir entourait le garçon. Il savait à quoi elle était due. La colère.

Il avait tellement de haine envers son ancien ami, une haine qu'il avait réussi à oublier, pourtant elle était de retour...

Il sortit du lit qu'il avait utilisé pour la nuit et prit son uniforme avant d'emprunter une porte près du balcon. Celle-ci donnait sur une salle de bain spacieuse muni d'une grande baignoire et du plusieurs lavabos.

A l'aide sa baguette il rempli la baignoire d'une eau chaude à l'odeur et couleurs de lavande avant de s'y glisser.

-Je n'y arrive pas... Souffla-t-il, dépité. Ce sale chien...

Oui il n'arrivait pas à pensé à autre chose que sa haine envers Ron Weasley, si ça continuait comme ça sa journée serait horrible...

Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Cet homme qu'il avait vu comme un frère, un ami, un pilier! ...L'avait trahis sans vergogne...

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bain le brun se dirigea vers le miroir qui ornait l'un des lavabos. Son visage était assez pâle et des marque noirs ressemblant à des cernes marquaient ses yeux. Non ce n'était pas des cernes. Son démon avait seulement retranscrit sa haine sur son visage...

-Drôle de manifestation... Soupira le blondinet.

OoooOoooO

Après avoir quitté la salle sur demande, Zéphyr se dirigea directement vers la salle de son prochain cours. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de se rendre dans la grand salle, puis il valait mieux évité les bruits ambiants pour le moment...

C'est donc sur une note plutôt négative qu'il se rendit à son cours de Métamorphose.

Il passa vivement devant les maraudeurs, se contentant seulement d'un hochement de tête, sous les yeux inquiets de Remus et Peter. Ses deux amis savaient que quand le bond était tracassé il valait mieux le laisser seul. Chose que Zéphyr appréciait beaucoup.

Par contre James et Sirius, eux, le regardèrent avec un expression interrogative, ne sachant pas pourquoi le jeune homme de les avaient pas rejoint.

Il vit aussi Gabrielle du coin de l'œil, elle bavardait gentiment avec deux filles de Serdaigle qui partageaient leur cours, mais lui accorda toute de même un sourire amicale.

-Eh Zéphyr! Cria une horrible voix criarde derrière lui.

Super... Elle était sûrement la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir!

-Putain... Souffla le blond dépité. Tu veux quoi Prewett? Fit-il d'une voix crue en se retournant.

La fille ronde le regarda sévèrement.

-Tu pourrais être plus amicale, non? Enfin pas grave! Enchaîna la rousse. Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien échanger de partenaire pour l'ambroisie.

Là, Zéphyr fut vivement intéressé. Même si ça ne réglait pas le problème, au moins il serait avec quelqu'un d'autre que James. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable!

-Tu ne veux pas de ton partenaire? Qui-est-ce? Demanda le blond.

-Il s'appelle Théodore Nott, il à Serpentard tu vois. Et il est tout bonnement impossible que j'accepte ce sort.

Zéphyr tiqua. Cette fille l'énervait vraiment, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Molly Weasley qu'il avait connu. Enfin... L'avait-il réellement connu?

-Donc je me disais que tu accepterais sûrement de lâcher James et de me prendre comme partenaire. Après tout je suis une fille moi. Un homme ne devait pas être avec un homme.

La Zéphyr vit rouge. De quel droit cette espèce d'immonde pétasse se permettait-elle de juger l'orientation sexuelle d'autrui et d'en plus mépriser des gens qui, de toute évidence, valaient bien mieux qu'elle?!

-Écoute moi bien sale garce! Dit glacialement le blond. Jamais je ne te choisirais, tu m'entend? Je préférerais encore coucher avec Lord Voldemort, Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la rousse frissonner à la mention du mage noir, plutôt que de ne serait-ce t'embrasse sur la joue! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prend mais regarde toi dans un miroir avant de juger autrui, par ce que je peux te garantir que ce Nott qui est ton partenaire ne dois pas être très satisfait de son sort lui non plus.

-Pour qui tu te prend?! Le visage de Molly devint rouge cramoisie avant qu'elle n'essaye de giflé le blond.

Zéphyr arrêta sa main facilement avant de la poussé en arrière.

-N'ose même pas me toucher avec ta sale main de gueuze pitoyable! Cracha le prince démon. Et ne reviens plus me parler, toi et moi ne somme et ne serons jamais ami.

Sur ces mots il emprunta la porte menant à la salle de cours. Son aura noir avait elle aussi doublée de volume. À tel point que même les autres élèves pouvaient la discerner.

OoooOoooO

La journée avait été un véritable calvaire pour Zéphyr, les cours étaient barbants, les gens aussi et il n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée...

Le soir était arrivé rapidement et c'est d'un pas plutôt lassé qu'il se rendit à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour le début de la seconde épreuve.

Il rejoignit James qui était resté en retrait derrière le groupe pour l'attendre. Le châtain regarda son ami avec un air assez inquiet, il avait vu l'aura qui s'échappait du corps de son ami, il savait aussi que ça ne pouvait être due qu'a son sang de démon. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt intimidant de le voir dans cet état.

-Désolé du retard. Souffla Zéphyr.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Déclara James Et puis, je vois bien que tu n'est pas très à l'aise depuis hier.

Zéphyr allait nié honteusement ce fait mais il se fit interrompre avant par les deux préfets qui venaient de prendre la parole.

-Oyez, oyez! Commença le premier préfet. Voici venu l'heure du bain de minuit! Une épreuve pendant laquelle vôtre abstinence sera mise à rude épreuve. Une épreuve pendant laquelle vos corps seront déjà susceptibles de ne faire qu'un avec celui de vôtre partenaire! Tout deux vous devrez vous plonger dans les bains préparés par nos soins dans chaque clairière de cette forêt aux allures fantaisistes le nuit tombée. Vos deux corps pourront alors partager le même fluides et ainsi vous entraîner vers la douceur et l'intimité de ce moment magistrale!

-L'abstinence est vivement recommandée. Enchaîna la préfète. Même si je dois reconnaître que vous seriez rapidement pardonné de ne pas respecter cette règle. Cependant! Sachez que si l'un des couples ici présents décident de s'unir pour un délicieux moment de plaisir charnel et luxurieux, ils seront immédiatement rayés de la partie!

Les deux préfets sourirent en entendant une huée cynique venant de la foule d'élève.

-Sur ce, sorcier et sorcière! Vous pouvez dès à présent commencer votre course à travers la chaleur indécente de la forêt!

Zéphyr était entièrement rouge. Merde, il allait vraiment devoir faire ça avec James?! Oh le malaise!!

Il regarda son partenaire et remarqua une légère rougeur sur ces joues.

-A...Allons-y! Fit courageusement le blond en prenant James par le bras pour l'entrainer dans la forêt.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce courage qu'il ressentait, enfin il était un Gryffondor donc ce n'était pas si étonnant, mais il devait avouer que passer ce moment devrait être plutôt agréable.

Enfin, dans l'hypothèse ou rien ne se passait, mais il savait que ce serait le cas. Il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas!

Les deux amis marchèrent quelques minutes dans la forêt, éclairés par des champignons bleus fluorescents. Zéphyr devait reconnaître que cette route était vraiment de toute beauté, la lumière bleue et les quelques lucioles qui volaient rendait cet endroit tout à fait magnifique. On se sentait réellement dans le monde magique!

Il ne mirent pas très longtemps avant de tomber sur une baignoire en marbre beige enfoncée dans le sol, cette dernière était remplie d'une eau similaire à celle que le blond avait utilisé le matin même. Des pétales de rose de flottaient paisiblement sur légères vague d'eau dues au léger vent chaud qui les entourait...

-Et ils ose nous parler d'abstinence?! S'offusqua James. Comment tu veux rester sage dans une baignoire aussi vulgaire?!

Le blond éclata de rire en entendant la remarque du châtain, même si sa dernière phrase lui faisait un peu peur, il devait avoué qu'il avait raison.

-Après tout il s'agit d'un test, il faut bien un minimum de difficulté. Expliqua le blond.

-Je ne suis pas sur que le mot "minimum" soit de mise. Soupira James.

En effet...

Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à se dévêtir avant d'entrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude de la baignoire.

Zéphyr ne put réprimer le frisson de plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant. En s'asseyant entièrement dans le bain il ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir face à cette merveilleuse sensation. L'eau semblait toucher sa peau dans une chaleureuse étreinte, les pétales de roses venaient parfois chatouiller sa peau et la lumière ambiante bleu avait viré au rose qui était une teinte plus apaisante et confortable...

Il se retourna et vit James complètement rouge. Sûrement de l'embarras...

-Dis James...

Le susnommé releva rapidement la tête vers le blond.

-Oui? Fit-il doucement.

-Tu sais je t'aime bien, mais je me disais... Eh bien, que nous pourrions seulement rester amis toi et moi... À vrai dire je suis plutôt embarrassé par... Tout ça.

Zéphyr était rouge de gêne, les vapeur du bain le plongeait dans le flou ce qui le rendait légèrement fiévreux.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec ta proposition Zéphyr, à vrai dire je pensais te demander la même chose. Moi aussi je suis légèrement stressé par tout ça...

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Franchement on aurait directement dû commencer par ça! S'exclama James. J'ai stressé toute la journée moi!

-Et moi dont! J'ai été obligé d'aller me cacher dans la salle sur demande pour éviter d'être gêné devant tout le monde! Ria le blond.

Soudain il la senti, cet aura noir qu'il avait arboré toute la journée. Elle était en train de se rétracter en lui.

Ça faisait un bien fou! Il avait envie de continuer à sourire éternellement tant cette sensation était agréable.

Quand soudain...

-Ahh... Gémit le blond. Ah...Ahh mais qu'est-ce que..?!

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi une explosion se déclencha en lui (NDA:Non ce n'est pas un orgasme! xD) avant qu'une multitude de petites perle blanche lumineuse sortent de son corps et s'élèvent dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda James, embarrassé par les bruit indécent qu'avait émis Zéphyr.

Le châtain se sentait fiévreux, sûrement le bain mais c'était étrange, c'était décuplé...

-Euh...Eh bien, sûrement un privilège de démon? Rigola le blond. Ce qui est assez étrange je dois d_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il senti un corps se presser contre le sien. Il tourna la tête et vit James, un regard lubrique sur le visage, commencer à embrasser son cou.

-J...JAMES?! TU...TU FAIS QUOI?! Paniqua le prince.

-Zéphyr... Je te veux, laisse moi te prendre...

_Fin du chapitre 5_

**_OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO_**

**_Omg?! _**

**_Mais il se passe quoi là?!_**

**_Eheh vivement la suite!_**

**_A bientôt!_**


	8. 7(1)-Le Prince Noir (Partie 1)

**_7.1-Le Prince Noir (Partie 1):_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

Chaleur, douce chaleur...

Zéphyr appréciait cette douce sensation dans le creux de ses reins, c'était comme si ce poids qu'il avait porté tout au long de cette journée s'était totalement évaporé...

-Ahhh... Gémit le prince. Ahh...

Cette sensation exquise le mettait dans un état tellement agréable qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir la ressentir à chaque moment de sa vie.

Puis il revint à la réalité...

Le bain...

Le bain?!

-Qu'est-ce que?! Se reprit-il.

De multiples perles blanches s'élevaient vers le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda son partenaire.

Zéphyr se souvint alors. L'épreuve, le bain, James nu...

-Euh bah... Sûrement un privilège de démon. Tenta le blond, incertain.

Mais il fallait avouer que c'était un étrange phénomène, que pouvait bien être ces petites perles?...

Soudain il fut interrompu dans ses pensées en sentant une masse se presser contre son corps.

Il tourna la tête et vit James, une lueur lubrique dans le regard, commencé à mordiller son cou.

-J...JAMES?! Paniqua le blond. TU FAIS QUOI LÀ?!

-Zéphyr... J'ai tellement envie de toi... Laisse moi te prendre...

-QU'EST-CE-QUE?! JAMES ARRÊTE!! Zéphyr repoussa James assez fortement. Je t'ai dis que je voulais qu'on reste seulement ami!

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Il retenti même de se jeter sur le corps du démon.

Zéphyr prit peur et récupéra sa baguette et son caleçon avant de s'enfuir plus profondément dans la forêt.

Merde! Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer?! James n'avait pas l'air normal, ses yeux étaient étranges.

-ZÉPHYR!! REVIENS, LAISSE TOI FAIRE! Hurla la voix de James.

Ledit Zéphyr frissonna. Non ce ne pouvait pas être James, il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte!

Il continua de courir tout en entendant les pas précipités de James derrière lui.

-ARRÊTE JAMES!! Cria le blond. TU ME FAIS PEUR ARRÊTE!!

Soudain il eut une idée. Il avait des ailes, il fallait bien qu'elle servent!

En continuant de courir le prince pria de toute ses forces pour pouvoir récupérer ses ailes.

Peine perdu...

Quand il arriva soudain vers un endroit éclairé. Dieu merci!

Mais il se dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

-Hey toi! Retourne dans ta clairière! Fit une voix scandalisée qu'il reconnu rapidement. Attend... Zéphyr? C'est toi?

-Tu le connais? Fit une autre voix.

Le blond se tourna et reconnu avec soulagement Gabrielle et... Attend?!

-Sérieux Gaby? Lucius Malfoy?! Pouffa le blond en se moquant.

-ALLER ZÉPHYR VIENS! Retenti de nouveau la voix de James.

-Merde! Souffla le prince.

-Zéphyr qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la blonde visiblement inquiète.

Mais elle fut interrompue par un James passablement sauvage qui débarqua dans leur clairière. Nu.

-Merde James! Sérieux! La fille rougit en se retournant.

-Potter, de tout nôtre scolarité je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un air aussi dépravé... Renifla dédaigneusement Malfoy.

Mais James était ailleurs, il se délectait de la vision que lui offrait le magnifique corps de son prince.

-Zéphyr, maintenant laisse toi faire... Fit James avec un sourire perturbant.

Zéphyr était terrifié, James était effrayant... Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir un jour dans cet état.

La peur prit le dessus sur tout le reste et tout le monde pu admirer la volute de fumée noir qui se dégagea de lui.

Les trois adolescents sursautent en entendant un rugissement. Un rugissement si effrayant qu'il semblait provenir du fond des âges.

Il virent deux ailes se dégager de la fumée tendit qu'une silhouette rouge incandescente fit son apparition au milieu de ce brouillard.

-Zéphyr... Souffla l'ange. Zéphyr c'est toi?

Et comme pour répondre à sa question les ailes battirent l'air faisant se dissipé la fumée.

Et la se tenait un jeune homme. Exactement me portrait craché du blond à quelques exceptions...

Ses cheveux étaient devenus noir de jais, de grande cornes trônaient sur son crâne, de longue et puissantes ailes étaient posée sur son dos, ses iris avaient tournées au jaune-doré et pour finir il y avait ces marques...

Plusieurs runes rouges brillaient sur la peau devenue noir du jeune homme...

-Zéphyr que... La voix de l'ange se brisa, l'air était chargé de magie!

C'était insoutenable. Alors c'était ça le prince noir? Un démon surgi des âges les plus ancien, un prince dont les pouvoirs étaient comparables au seigneur des enfer...

James était livide, il avait du mal à se remettre de son mal de crâne. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu'il s'était passé après l'apparition de ces jolies perles dans le bain...

Mais ça... Ça il s'en souviendrait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir pour savoir que seul Zéphyr pouvait être ce... Ce démon? Qui siégeait devant lui.

-Par trois fois je t'ai supplié de t'arrêter, Humain. Par trois fois tu m'a désobéis, sale Humain! Dois tu mourir par trois fois pour comprendre?

James était terrifié. Jamais Ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ce genre de peur un jour. Il était persuadé que même le Seigneur des ténèbres devait paraître totalement ridicule face à cette bête.

-Eh bien soit. Continua le Prince Noir. Par trois fois tu mourra...

La bête tendis un unique doigt vers sa proie, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie pure d'un violet effrayant.

-Puisses-tu ne plus m'importuné, Humain.

Quand soudain...

-ARRÊTE!

Le prince pencha la tête sur le côté.

Gabrielle était effrayé, réellement! Jamais elle n'avait vu de pareille menace. Ce Démon... Ce Prince... Était dangereux.

-Certe j'ai juré de te protéger Zéphyr. Dit-elle laissant apparaître ses ailes. Mais le monde est bien plus important.

-Un ange... Souffla le Prince. Soit. Tu y passera en premier...

La jeune fille invoqua, d'un sort silencieux, une lance toute faite d'or.

-Zéphyr soit tu te reprend, soit...

Le démon la regarda avant de lui sourire.

Un sourire effrayant et certain! Un sourire glaciale...

-Mais en sera tu capable, ange?

Ceci dit il s'envola à travers le feuillage de la forêt pour rejoindre le ciel.

L'ange en fit de même, ne se souvenant même plus des deux garçons à son côté.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme qui n'avait quasiment jamais peur et qui, même dans ces cas là, ne le montrait jamais. Mais là...

Cette chose! Ce monstre qu'était devenu le blond... Il en avait peur.

Son instinct lui disait de courir, de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette horreur et pourtant ses jambes étaient pétrifiées. D'abord un ange, puis un démon... Un Prince... Le Prince Noir bon sang!!

Il savait ce qu'était cette bête. Hyperion Malfoy son grand père le lui avait rabâché bien assez souvent, même si son père n'y avait, lui, jamais cru.

«Le jours ou il foulera la terre, alors la fin de tout s'annoncera.»

_À suivre..._

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

_**Eheh... Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court mais je tenais vraiment à le faire en plusieurs partie. Ne m'en voulais pas huh?**_


	9. 7(2)-Le Prince Noir (Partie 2)

**_7.2-Le Prince Noir (Partie 2):_**

**_o_**

**_O_**

**_o_**

Suivant le prince démon dans son ascension vers le ciel, Gabrielle s'autorisa à réfléchir rapidement.

Que s'était-il passé? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?! Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de profondément bienveillant et ce même de puis qu'il était devenu Zéphyr. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce démon était si terrifiant?

Soudain elle vit la bête s'arrêter, d'un battement d'ailes elle se plaça face à lui. À son ami...

-Tu sais, Ange, je dois reconnaître ton courage pour osé me faire face. Fit le Prince en la jaugeant. Bien des créatures célestes ont essayé de m'abattre, pourtant je suis toujours là. Pense-tu réellement pouvoir me vaincre.

Gabrielle gémit de peur, bien sur qu'elle savait n'avoir aucune chance, mais y avait-il une autre solution...

Prenant son courage a deux mains elle leva sa lance vers les cieux avant d'invoqué son pouvoir céleste.

-Viens à moi, Luminis!

Sa lance se mit à briller d'un puissant éclat doré, puis elle se jeta immédiatement sur le démon.

Celui-ci sourit follement avant de se jeter sur l'ange. Quand les deux êtres entrèrent en collision une puissante onde de choc secoua les terres de Poudlard.

Le Pince Noir attrapa l'ange par le cou avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, serrant sa main douloureusement.

-Bien tenté vermine, mais ne réalise-tu pas qui est en face de toi? Le démon rigola, s'extasiant de la douleur de sa proie. Je suis le Prince Noir, fils du puissant Roi Sombre, conquérant de l'enfer et futur seigneur des bas fonds!!

La blonde était terrifié, ce n'était plus Zéphyr... Non ce n'était clairement plus lui!

Sur cette pensée elle transperça de sa lance le bas ventre du démon.

Ce dernier hurla sous le choc de la douleur, se penchant vers la cause de la douleur il avisa une plaie au niveau de son estomac.

-Bien visé, je dois salué ton audace Ange... Siffla la bête, admirative. Cependant, cela n'arrivera pas deux fois.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tué mon ami, démon! Cracha l'ange. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre! J'ai fais le serment à maître Merubiel de protéger Zéphyr et les habitants de ce monde. Il est hors de question que j'échoue!

Le démon stoppa net toute activité.

-Je te demande pardon? Demanda-t-il calmement. Merubiel?

La jeune fille regarda le Prince. Il avait d'un coup stoppé tout actes, comme si il venait d'abandonner l'idée de se battre...

-Hm...Intéressant. Fit seulement la bête. Nous nous reverrons, ange. Oh et n'hésite pas à faire venir ce cher Séraphin.

-S...Séraphin? Balbutia la fille.

Sur ces mots les yeux de son ami reprirent une teinte bleu claire, tout comme les runes sur son corps...

-Qu'est-ce-que... Commença Gabrielle.

Le démon vacilla légèrement dans les airs, ces ailes noirs aillant l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à le porté.

-Ga...Gabrielle? Qu'est-ce... AÏE!! Cria le Prince en avisant sa plaie. Mais... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Ha...Harry? Demanda Gabrielle. C'est...c'est bien toi?

-Bah oui, qui veut-tu que ce soit?! Et ne m'appelle pas Harry! Et puis, merde, pourquoi on vole? Et... Le jeune homme détailla son corps, commençant à paniqué. Mon dieu?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?!

Le jeune homme à l'apparence de démon se mit à paniqué, puis quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

-Oh merde, James, Malfoy!! Gabri_

-Zéphyr, Zéphyr!! Calme toi! Tempéra la blonde toujours un peu sous le choc. On va arranger tout ça. Mais... il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi...

Le jeune homme était effrayé comment était il supposé redevenir "humain"? Comment allait-il expliquer tout ça?! Et James? Il devait le prendre pour un monstre maintenant! Et Malfoy, n'en parlons pas.

-Zéphyr viens vers moi. Appela la blonde.

Zéphyr se dirigea lentement vers son ami. Son ventre toujours douloureux l'empêchait de pouvoir réagir correctement.

-T'inquiète pas, je vais soigner ça, mais avant. Abrito! Récita l'Ange.

Une force invisible entoura les deux jeunes gens, les protégeant tout deux de n'importe quelle interaction.

-A Si Ga... Murmura la jeune ange.

-Mais c'est... Souffla le démon.

-En effet Zeph, c'est du Sumérien. Beaucoup de sort sont de cet acabit chez les êtres céleste. Par exemple celui-ci...

Petit à petit un pluie torrentielle commença à tombé du ciel. Cette pluie était magnifique, un éclat bleuté semblaient s'échapper des petites gouttes de pluies.

-Prend la forme d'une pluie aux propriétés très interessantes, Zeph. C'est une pluie dont le rôle principal est de faire oublier aux mortels tout ce qui rapporte à l'existence des êtres célestes ou sous-terrestre. Expliqua la jeune fille. Enfin... Dans la mesure du raisonnable, évidemment.

Zéphyr fut émerveillé par cette pluie, elle était si jolie, il avait tant envie de pouvoir la touché...

En regardant vers le bas, au niveau de la clairière, dans la forêt interdite James et Lucius étaient tout deux endormis à même le sol.

-Est-ce-qu'ils vont b_ Commença le jeune homme avant de subitement voir ses ailes disparaître.

Peu à peu son apparence redevint celle d'origine, il vit sa vision se troublée avant de fermer les yeux en tombant dans le vide. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son amie crier son nom.

OoooOoooOoooO

-Ouvre les yeux petit prince. Ordonna une voix que Zéphyr connaissait bien.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait mais cet endroit n'était pas très chaleureux. L'endroit était entièrement noir et recouvert de brouillard mais une faible lumière dont on ne pouvait deviner la provenance éclairait faiblement le lieu.

Il avisa la silhouette à sa gauche, ou peut-être bien sa droite, cet endroit ne semblait pas avoir de réelles direction.

-Minuit? C'est bien toi n'est-ce-pas? Demanda le blond.

La personne à l'apparence masculine, émit l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était un homme assez jeune, il avait un visage délicat, des yeux d'argents et de longs cheveux noirs tombants jusqu'à ses pieds. Il portait une toge noir aux motifs argentés et une sorte de couronne faite en ce qui semblait être du laurier séché.

-En effet c'est bien moi, on dirait que tu es enfin disposé à voir ma véritable apparence. C'est une bonne chose. Expliqua l'homme.

Voyant la question muette de son jeune ami il continua.

-Vois-tu, il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu me voyais en tant que ton ancien professeur de potion et elle était toute simple. Tu n'était tout simplement pas capable de te pardonner toutes les morts que cette guerre avait engendré. Et apparemment celle de Severus Snape t'avais marqué plus que l'es autres.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Ça me parait logique. Cet homme que j'ai passé mon temps à détester ou mépriser était en fait l'une des seules personnes à m'avoir réellement protégée pour ce que j'étais et non pas pour ce que je représentais.

Minuit étudia son maître un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu n'as pas besoin t'en faire je peux te certifier que cet homme est heureux aujourd'hui. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Sait-tu ou tu te trouve mon jeune ami?

Zéphyr étudia un peu son environnement.

-À vrai dire, pas vraiment...

-Tu te trouve dans ton propre esprit. Expliqua Minuit. Autrefois c'était un endroit rempli de plusieurs émotions, comme l'amour, la joie, la colère et aussi beaucoup de tristesse. Seulement depuis que tu as reçu ton héritage magique, ce lieu s'est associé à l'esprit du démon que tu abrite. Car tant que tu ne l'auras pas totalement dominé, l'esprit du démon ne pourras pas tout à fais coexister avec le tiens.

-L'esprit du démon en moi? Attend tu veux dire qu'il serait capable de me contrôler?! S'exclama le blond horrifié.

-Pas totalement. Le calma la mort. Cependant il pourrait prendre le contrôle de ton corps lorsque tes émotions sont un peu trop fortes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé lors de cette dernière nuit.

Zéphyr ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant maintenant sa perte de moyens au vu des récents événements.

-Fort heureusement pour toi, cette prise de contrôle ne peux pas être permanente. Ton esprit reste et restera à jamais maître de ton corps, le démon que tu abrite ne pourras jamais en prendre le contrôle total.

Le Griffondor souffla, rassuré.

-Cependant. Il te serait plutôt profitable de dompter ce démon au plus vite, de réussir à l'apprivoiser pour pouvoir t'approprié ses souvenirs ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Cela te serait grandement utile pour les futurs événements...

Zéphyr releva la tête.

-Comment ça "Les futurs événements"? Demanda-t-il. Je suis en danger.

Minuit parut embêté l'espace d'un instant.

-Impossible à dire pour le moment, même pour moi. Mais il semblerait que les Séraphins préparent quelques chose. Quelques chose de désagréable si tu veux mon avis.

-Huh? C'est quoi les Séra_

Le jeune homme ne pu pas terminer sa question, il sentait quelque chose tiré son corps vers ce qui semblait être le sol de cet endroit.

-Et bien, il semblerait que tu reprenne connaissance. Expliqua la mort. Ne t'inquiète pas nous continuerons cette discussion lorsque tu sera réveillé. Mais avant profite un peu de ce temps libre pour te reposer, cette "démonstration de force" semble t'avoir beaucoup épuisé en magie.

Et puis, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le jeune homme sentis son cœur battre à la chamade et sa vue diminuer avant de se sentir lourd.

Il papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de les ouvrir et d'être aveuglé par une lumière un trop puissante et des murs blancs qu'il ne connaissaient que trop bien.

-Oh mon dieu! Tu te réveille enfin!

-Tu nous à foutu la trouille idiot!

Il était de retour sur Terre c'était indéniable...

_Fin du chapitre 7_

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

_**Ah! L'intrigue commence enfin**_

_**à se dévoilée! J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**_

_**Je vous fais pleins de bisous**_

_**À plus tard!**_


End file.
